


Reminded of the past

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Aaron is reminded of his past
Kudos: 10





	Reminded of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think

Arron was smiling to himself because he hadn’t been this happy in a long time. It had been hard to allow himself to move on from Robert because Robert would always be the love of his life but he couldn’t keep living in the past. It had been around 6 months ago that Ben had come into his life. Ben was the Massage therapist that had been booked for sammy’s bucks party and afterwards they had gotten talking and hit it off right away. Ben lost his last boyfriend to cancer, so understood that even you move on with your life people you have loved never leave your heart. So Ben respected that apart of Aaron’s heart would always belong to Robert and never pushed Aaron for more then he was able to give which is probably why they worked so well. All of the dingles were over the moon that Aaron had found happiness again. This morning it would just be him, Ben and Liv because Cain had to go out of town for business and the boys were at moira’s for a couple of days. Aaron was just about to set the table for breakfast when he heard Liv screaming from upstairs. Aaron dropped the knives and forks and ran upstairs . Arron found liv coming out of the bathroom in a robe.  
“Liv what’s wrong? I heard you scream” Aaron said with worry in his voice   
“It nothing Ben walked in on me while I was naked” Liv said with a laugh but stopped laughing when Aaron’s face grew cold and hard.  
“Liv go down stairs” Aaron told her in a deadly calm voice she had never heard before   
“Aaron why? It was no big deal” Liv couldn’t understand why her brother was acting this way because it was just a accident   
“Now Liv” Aaron snapped at her before heading towards the bedroom he shared with Ben. Ben turned and smiled when Aaron entered the room but the smile faded when Ben saw the fury in his boyfriend’s eyes.  
“Liv told me that you walked in on her in the bathroom” Aaron said in the same deadly calm voice   
“Yeah gave her quite a fright and from now on I will knock first” Ben said trying to lighten the mood   
“That won’t be a problem because I want you out of this house” Aaron snapped  
“What? I don’t understand I thought we were in a good place” Ben said in a heartbroken tone because Ben was in love with Aaron and couldn’t understand what he had done for Aaron to kick him out  
“leave before I make you leave” Aaron crossed his arms because he was so close to hitting Ben   
“Ok but we need to talk about this later” Ben sighed hoping when Aaron was calmer then he would explain   
“No we don’t, just come back for your things when I am at work” with that Aaron left the room and went back down stairs. When he got down stair he started to dish up breakfast for him and Liv.  
“Aaron please just tell me what you’re so upset about” Liv asked   
“It doesn’t matter because I will putting a lock on the bathroom door today” Aaron replied without looking at her because he knew she could never understand what he was thinking or feeling  
“Aaron you’re overreacting. Ben didn’t mean to walk in on me, it was just a accident” Liv said trying to reason with her brother. Just then Ben came down stairs and gave Aaron one last puppy dog look before leaving.  
“Aaron go after him, tell him you made a mistake” Liv was crying because with Ben here it felt like being a real family again. Aaron just got up from the table and started to wash his plate. After he had heard Liv storm out of the house Aaron took a deep breath and let his tears fall but he wasn’t crying over the breakup, he was crying because he felt like he had failed Liv. 

It was awhile later when chas found Arron at the scrapyard destroying a old car.  
“Liv called” chas told him   
“Look I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Aaron snapped because he wasn’t in the mood for her butting in  
“Maybe but you’re making a big mistake” Chas said not knowing why Aaron was so upset   
“What did I just say. I don’t want to talk about it” Aaron stopped smashing the car and headed towards the office   
“Ben is a good guy and I don’t see why your overreacting” Chas grabbed his arm to stop him walking away   
“Look Ben and I are over so just drop it” Aaron said biting his tongue because he was so close to telling her that she was a bad judge of character when it came to men   
“No I won’t, remember when you lived in the pub. I lost count of times we walked in on each other by mistake” Chas replied not letting this go until she made Aaron see sense   
“That was different” Aaron sighed because it was different, it was his job to put liv first and that’s what he was doing   
“How? You need to apologise to ben” Chas asked not knowing how this was different   
“No you need to back off” Aaron push past her because he needed to cool down before he said something he shouldn’t.

For the next few hours Aaron walked around the village trying and failing to calm his mind. Aaron mind was taking him to some very dark places and making him think about stuff that he hadn’t thought about in years. Eventually Aaron decided to just go home. When he walked in Aaron saw that his uncle was grabbing a beer so asked him to get him one as well. Cain came and sat down before handing Aaron the beer.  
“I’m guessing you could use this after this morning” Cain said while looking closely at Aaron because he knew Aaron had been happy with Ben and knew there must’ve been a good reason for Aaron to dump him.   
“So mum told you about Ben, let me guess you think I’m overreacting” Aaron sighed knowing Cain was going to give his opinion weather Aaron wanted it or not.  
“It doesn’t matter what I or anyone else think because it’s your life” Cain stated simply because he wasn’t in a position to offer relationship advice  
“Yeah well wish mum and Liv felt that way” Aaron said in a bitter tone while taking a sip of beer   
“They’re just worried about you because you were so happy with Ben” Cain told his nephew  
“I know and you’re right I was happy with Ben” Aaron admitted   
“Then what changed?” Cain asked sensing Aaron needed to talk about something.  
“I know that people keep telling me Ben didn’t mean to walk in on Liv, that it was a accident but I can’t help asking myself what if it wasn’t a accident? What if he meant to walk in on her? and what if I hadn’t been here, would he have tried something with her?” Aaron whispered not looking at his uncle, this had been the thought plaguing him all day   
“Has he ever shown any interest in liv at all?” Cain asked getting serious because no one hurt his family and Liv was as good as family   
“No not that I have seen” Aaron admitted  
“Then why are you worried? I mean Ben is a good bloke?” Cain was truly confused.  
“Yeah well I bet you used to say the same thing about Gordon” Aaron snapped before heading upstairs. Cain watched Aaron go with a heavy heart because it was true, he had said Gordon was a good bloke before finding out the truth. He shook his head because he thought Aaron had gotten over the abuse but it was clear now that Gordon would always affect his nephew even beyond the grave. Cain took a deep breath and headed to find Aaron and found him sitting on his bed.  
Aaron looked up as his uncle entered the room and said “I’m sorry that I snapped at you”  
“Don’t be because it’s true I thought Gordon was alright once” Cain said  
“I know it’s stupid to think Ben would hurt liv but I can’t help it” Aaron tried to explain   
“I get it, when Moira was drinking after I moved out I was worried about her hurting Kyle and Isaac. Even though I knew she wasn’t like that I couldn’t help but worry because my experiences with Shadrach taught me that drunks are violent. so I get why you’re worried about Ben walking in on Liv” Cain understood where Aaron was coming from and would support Aaron in his decision   
“When Liv moved in with me I promised myself that I would keep her safe and that she would never go through what I did” Aaron said still feeling the need to justify himself. After that Cain left Aaron alone because what could he say really, that Ben wasn’t like Gordon? Or that Liv was old enough to take care of herself? No he couldn’t tell Aaron that because even if the odds of Ben hurting Liv were slim, Aaron would never be about to ignore the sliver of doubt in his mind. Cain decided he needed to go for a drive because his conversation with Aaron had brought back all the pain and guilt that Cain had felt when he first learned about Gordon.  
Moira was just making herself and Matty a coffee when there was a knock at the door, she looked up at the clock and saw it was almost 11 at night so had no clue who would be here this hour. Moira was surprised when she opened the door and saw Cain standing there.  
“Cain? Do you know what time it is?” Moira asked in annoyed tone  
“I know it’s late but I need to see my boys” Cain told her in a whisper   
“They are in bed asleep” Moira was kind of worried now because Cain looked awful   
“I won’t wake them, I just need to see them please Moira” Cain begged and Moira just nodded and let him in because in all the had known him, she had never heard Cain beg for anything. Moira grabbed the cups of coffee and went back to watching tv with Matty. Matty raised a eyebrow as he saw Cain head upstairs but Moira just shook her head because she was just as clueless as her son. It was about 20 minutes later when Cain came downstairs and left without a word. Moira followed him out to his car and asked “what’s going on?”  
“I just need to see they were safe” Cain said without looking at her  
“Why wouldn’t they be safe with me? I’m not drinking again if that’s what you’re implying” Moira was hurt that Cain though she wasn’t able to look after Kyle and Isaac. Moira knew she had fallen apart when Cain first left but she had gotten her act together since then mainly because of her children   
“No okay it’s got nothing to do with that” Cain told her wishing she would just go back inside   
“Then what?” Moira asked   
“Just forget it” Cain said as he unlocked the car because he wasn’t going to explain what was going on inside his head   
“No if you have a problem with the boys staying with me then I want to know” Moira was beginning to raise her voice because if Cain was going to question her parenting abilities then he should at least be honest about it   
“ I told you it’s not about you” Cain started to raise his voice as well   
“Then what is it?” Moira yelled  
“It’s Gordon okay” Cain admitted as the fight left him   
“What do you mean?” Moira didn’t understand because Gordon had been dead for years   
“Look something happened that has brought it all back to the surface for Aaron, I can't stop thinking it only happened because I wasn’t there to stop that scum-“ Cain broke off unable to say the words that still haunted to this day  
"It wasn't your fault" moira started to say but cain cut her off by saying "Look you wanted to know why I came here and now you do"  
“you just needed to reassure yourself that Kyle and Isaac were alright” Moira knew Cain would always blame himself for what happened to Aaron and wished she could take him into her arm to offer comfort but that wasn’t her place anymore.  
“It’s stupid I know” Cain couldn’t exactly explain why he came here not even to himself   
“You don’t have to explain” she told him gently before turning around and walking back inside. After leaving Moira's Cain drove back the mill in silence trying to figure out away he could help his nephew but couldn't think of anything. When Cain entered the house he saw Aaron sitting at the table staring into space.  
"Hey you're up late" Cain said while he grabbed himself a beer  
"Yeah I couldn't sleep, too much going through my head" Aaron replied in a tired voice   
"I know what you mean" Cain didn't think he would get much sleep tonight either   
"You won't tell mum or live about what I told you before" Aaron asked because he know being reminded of Gordon would just cause them more pain  
"No but I am here if you need to talk" Cain said promising himself that he would always be here for Aaron   
"Thanks" Aaron said before leaving the room because he just wanted to be alone.   
The next couple of months were hard on Aaron as he dealt with being reminded of Gordon but cain was there every step of the way. Cain never told Aaron what to do or how to feel, he was just there to listen and to offer support. Chas and liv never found out why Aaron had dumped Ben but in the end finally accepted Aaron's decision.


End file.
